


Hairline Scratches on the Surface of Something Wonderful

by ennochikara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd years, Can be read as gen, Fluff, Gen, It's Deadass Them Just Talking About Music, M/M, Pre-Relationship, records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennochikara/pseuds/ennochikara
Summary: Tanaka had never asked Ennoshita about the box of records that sat in the corner of his room. Tonight's the night he decides to change that.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Hairline Scratches on the Surface of Something Wonderful

Tanaka was familiar with Ennoshita’s room.

He’d lost track of the amount of times that he had gone over to cram information into his brain the night before a big test, practically begging Ennoshita to give him part of his brain. Of course Ennoshita would scold him, telling him to use his own brain instead, but he knew every letter was laced with affection. 

And who was Tanaka to go against Ennoshita? Without fail, and partially out of fear, he’d return to his studies and prod at his brain as he slowly grasped how to differentiate a function. Naturally though, his mind would wander and he’d find himself examining Ennoshita’s room. His eyes would bounce from the seemingly endless pile of bear memorabilia in one of the corners of his room to the simple computer setup at his desk. He’d even flipped though some of his polaroid albums before when they were taking a break. All of these topics had been brought up by him at least once before, starting of course with the bear shrine that sat in the corner. 

There was one thing that Tanaka had never really thought to ask about before though, and that was the wooden crate that held a sizable record collection. It was one of those things that his eyes had landed on, many times actually, but for some reason he never questioned it. Maybe it was because of how simple it looked sitting there next to a hefty stereo setup, the plain beige cube sitting comfortably in the shadow of speakers that were bigger than his head. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know Ennoshita liked music either. He’d always catch him with at least one earbud in during breaks or humming a tune that he had stuck in his head. He’d even catch Ennoshita tapping out simple beats when they were studying and he needed complete silence to concentrate. And even if those weren’t dead giveaways, his probably expensive stereo setup did (another thing that had been brought up in conversation once upon a time). 

The record crate in question had been the subject of today’s examination, his eyes falling on the box and the thin stripes of color that filled the insides everytime he looked away from his paper. He decided that today he’d finally ask about the records that had eluded his queries for so long. 

“Hey Ennoshita,” Tanaka gestured to the box as they were cleaning up for the night, “what’s in that box over there?” He figured it’d be best to start from the top despite knowing the answer.

“Hm?” Ennoshita looked up from where he was bending over trying to put away some pillows that he’d pulled out. “Oh, that’s my record collection. It’s nothing special.” 

Tanaka’s eyes darted between the crate and the still-struggling Ennoshita. “Well...can I look at them?” 

“Sure-ugh,” Ennoshita shoved one of the pillows into the closet but another fell out. “Just be careful, okay?”

“Yeah yeah I know!” Tanaka slid over the glossy wood floor to the crate, pulling it away from its snug position against the wall. He eyed the myriad of colored lines that sat in the box, slowly flipping through them observing the covers. He’d never really known what Ennoshita’s music taste was, but judging from the covers that he recognized, he was into everything ranging from pop to indie rock to electronic music. 

One notable installment in the collection was a band called Paramore’s entire discography. He’d heard a few songs by the group, but he was never really into them. Ennoshita on the other hand was an obvious die-hard fan. He had more than just their albums too, having several singles as well. Hell, he even had two of one of the albums.

“Wow...I didn’t know you were into this kinda music, Ennoshita.”

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “Am I supposed to take that as an insult?”

Tanaka’s face became visibly panicked. “Ah! No not at all! I was just- uh-.” His fit of rambling was cut off by a laugh from Ennoshita.

“God you’re so easy to make fun of.” Ennoshita made his way to sit next to Tanaka, taking care to not step on the records that he’d laid out haphazardly. “I get it though. I’m into a lot of different stuff and I’ve never really discussed my music tastes with anyone.” He picked up one of the albums he recognized, a Paramore album with a butterfly on the cover. “This one was the first record that I ever got. It’s cool because it’s colored too.” Ennoshita pulled the record out of its sleeve, revealing a circle of yellow with hints of black in them.

“Woah...that’s so cool!” Tanaka scooted a little closer to observe the disc. He saw the circular grooves as the light above them reflected off the shiny surface. 

“Heh, you think?” 

“Hell yeah dude! I’ve only ever seen the ones that are black.”

Ennoshita smirked a little as he carefully placed the disc back in its sleeve. “Well lucky for you I have a lot of colored records. I usually only get the records that come in colored variants because I think they represent the music better. I see it as a visual representation of the mood of the album.”

Tanaka’s eyes started darting to the other records that he’d pulled out, picking them up and asking if they were different colors too. Most of the time they were and the resulting conversations involved Ennoshita explaining the feel of the album and why he felt the colors represented them. He’d talk about which ones were best for which mood he was in, the best for a rainy day, and the best ones to study to. Tanaka was thoroughly enraptured by his explanations, distracted too much to even ask any questions beyond “what about this one?” after they finished. It’s not like he needed to though. 

Despite Ennoshita maintaining his usual drowsy look, Tanaka could tell that he was excited to talk about music with someone. He’d never seen him talk this much about anything, let alone animatedly. His eyes were just a little more open too, darting around a little faster than usual as he talked about how two albums were connected. Probably the cutest thing (he’d deal with the fact that he thought it was cute later) was how he’d spin the record around with his palms as he talked about them, running his fingers around the edges and flipping it every now and then as well. 

He’d lost track of how long he and Ennoshita sat in that corner, now almost boxed in by the records that were out to the side. What could he say? He could listen to Enoshita talk for hours if it meant he could feel the way he felt right now. 

It was about 10 pm when they were on the last record in the box. As Ennoshita took out the final sleeve Tanaka had to do a double take. 

“Woah you like Charli XCX?!” Tanaka was practically bouncing.

“Kinda? I’ve only really listened to this EP because it came up in my suggested. I've been meaning to check out more of her stuff though.” Ennoshita pulled out the record to reveal a crystal clear disc, the words “Vroom Vroom” sitting boldly in the center followed by two track names. 

“Well, if you want I could make a playlist of my favorite songs by her. She is my favorite artist right now afterall.” Tanaka blushed a little after seeing the little smile that came onto Ennoshita’s face. 

“Yeah,” Ennoshita turned his focus back to the translucent disc, “I’d like that a lot.”

“Well then it’s settled! I’ll make you the best playlist you’ve ever heard!” 

Ennoshita perked up a little. “Oh? I’ll take that as a challenge then. I’m very picky with my playlists.” Tanaka flinched a little, nervous at the prospect of being judged for his ability to curate a playlist. Ennoshita simply laughed again though (he could get used to hearing that sound) and assured him that he’d “go easy on him”.

Tanaka looked up in confusion when Ennoshita extended the disc towards him. “I want to know how you’d connect the color to the music, or if you’d choose a different color.” Ennoshita explained, knowing that the other was clearly confused. 

“Oh.” Tanaka carefully took the record from Ennoshitas hands, making sure to grab it the same way he did and avoided touching the grooves. “It might take me a while to really explain my thoughts...” 

Ennoshita simply smiled. “That’s alright, I like listening to you talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that the album does not coincide with the canon timeline but idc I wanted Tanaka to be an Angel!!!
> 
> ALSO ENNOTANA HAS FINALLY HIT 1K FICS WITH THIS


End file.
